Traps
Traps are your main way of dealing damage, generating screams, debuffing and killing Heroes. There is an expansive arsenal of automatic traps, manual traps, and minions that can help you secure your castle. Variants Traps come in 3 varieties; Automatic Traps- Traps that, once placed, activate without any input on your part. Minions- Tiny monsters that can be placed on a floor, then act accordingly when heroes enter their level. They can be placed wherever regardless of trap placement, but you can only place 3 on a single floor. Manual Traps- These traps tend to be the most powerful, but require you to manually activate them by whatever means. They also come with a cooldown after activation. Traps can either be placed on the floor, wall or ceiling relying on the kind of trap. List of Traps Floor Spikes - 75 Screams - Pokes heroes that walk on it. Takes up floor space. Harpoon Cannon - 125 Screams - Shoots harpoons at heroes on the same floor or one higher or lower if there is a hole in the ceiling. Takes up floor and wall spaces. Acid Dripper - 125 Screams - Drips acid that deals damage and poisons heroes when upgraded. Takes up ceiling space. Scream Generator - 50 Screams - Generates 20 screams every few seconds. Takes up wall and floor spaces. Overactive AC - 100 Screams - Slows down heroes that walk past it, can freeze them when upgraded. Takes up wall space. Treadmill of Doom - 75 Screams - Traps heroes and forces them to work out for a few seconds, can shock attackers if upgraded. Takes up floor space. Trapdoor - 150-125 Screams - if heroes walk on it, they fall to the floor below. Takes up floor space and cannot be placed on the lowest floor. Fatty Troll - 175-165 Screams - Extremely high defense, they act as a wall to block off heroes. Takes up wall and floor spaces. Iron Maiden - 200 Screams - Traps heroes for a few seconds, generates screams and deals damage. Takes up wall, floor and ceiling spaces. Buzzsaw - 75 Screams - Deals a large amount of damage, crits often and slows heroes down while attacking. Takes up ceiling space. Fireball Cannon - 175-165 Screams - Essentially a Harpoon Cannon, but can explode upon death when fully upgraded, deals more damage, fires faster and can light heroes on fire. Poison Vent - 150-135 Screams - Poisons heroes that walk past it. Takes up wall space. Decoy Princess - ? Screams - Attracts heroes and explode if they try to "rescue" it. Takes up the wall and floor spaces. The Zapper -200 Screams - Electrocutes heroes that walk through it, chains to others when upgraded. Takes up floor and ceiling spaces. Could someone fill the rest of these in? I don't remember them all kthx ---Minions--- Li'l Minion -100 Screams - No placement restrictions, can become a Fire Minion when upgraded. Chases and attacks heroes that go onto the same floor as it. Bomb Minion -150 Screams - No placement restrictions, runs after heroes and explodes, killing itself in the process. Can set heroes on fire when upgraded. Shock Minion -? Screams - Runs along each floor, electrocuting heroes that it runs by. Medic Minion - 125-115 Screams - Heals damaged traps and minions, does not attack. Massive Minion -225-? Screams - Stampedes a floor, doing massive damage and dazing itself in the process. Can stun heroes when upgraded. ---Manual Traps--- Stomper -175-150 Screams - Crushes heroes doing very high damage in its tile when activated, Slow recharge. Takes up ceiling space. The Boot -150 Screams - Kicks heroes, doing damage and has a chance to knock them back. Fast recharge time compared to others. Takes up ceiling space. Boulder of Doom -? Screams Rolls across the castle doing very high damage. I don't use this so I don't have much information on it. Laser Blaster -175 Screams - Can charge up to 3 shots, firing across a floor doing high damage. Slot Machine -200 Screams - Try your luck for free shekels, screams and powerups! Takes floor and wall spaces. Pirate Cannon - 225 Screams - When fired, takes out an entire floor of heroes. Takes up wall and floor spaces. Restrictions * Traps must be deployed inside the castle * Traps cannot be placed over each other. Floor and wall traps cannot overlap * Cannot deploy floor or wall traps in front of doors ("That's a fire hazard!" as Dr. Evilstein would put) * Cannot deploy floor or ceiling traps on top of ladders (Dr. Evilstein needs access to "the little dark lord's room.") * Cannot deploy ANY traps on the same space as the Princess * Only 3 minions per floor (Dr. Evilstein refuses to clean up after them again) * Cannot place a trapdoor on the lowest floor (Dr. Evilstein tells you not to question these things!)